


Gardening is Good for the Soul

by xXLittleDreamerXx



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Freddy is a ball of nerves, Gardens & Gardening, Gay Panic, Heart-to-Heart, Hugs, Internalized Homophobia, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Fanfic, Protective Bonnie, Romantic Fluff, They don't have a set sexuality, haha stupid boys, in a long time at least, they just vibe, vibesexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXLittleDreamerXx/pseuds/xXLittleDreamerXx
Summary: Toy Freddy really wants to make friends with the Withered animatronics,especially Bonnie,But just friends,But maybe not(The story is better than the summary I swear)
Relationships: Toy Freddy/Withered Bonnie, Withered Foxy/Withered Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Gardening is Good for the Soul

“Oh Gosh Bon,” Toy Freddy mumbled, sending nervous glances over at Withered Freddy who was chatting casually with the other Withered ones. “Do you think that they’ll wanna be friends? Or at least, acquaintances?” Freddy was rubbing his knuckles nervously. Toy Bonnie sighed and folded his arms. “Yes Fred, you’ve always been very nice and respectful to them, why do you think they’ll not like you or something?” Bon was sitting on the show stage with his legs crossed. He held a slightly annoyed expression. The Toys held a lot of silent respect for their older counterparts, but the Withered animatronics often did not share that respect for their newer clones. When they were first replaced they were bitter and their hearts were hard. The Toys knew that they had gotten over it with time, but first impressions were hard to shake, especially for Freddy. “Well Uh,” Toy Freddy stammered, the red parts of his cheeks illuminated softly. ”I just, I don’t want them to feel awkward around me because we’ve uh, you know…” Toy Freddy coughed.

“We’ve replaced them?” Bon finished, one of his eyebrows up in question. Toy Freddy whipped around and shushed him. “Don’t say it out loud! They might hear us!” He whisper-shouted, desperation in his voice. “Can I Uh,” Toy Freddy hesitated, rubbing his knuckles again. “Can I tell you something?” His voice was low and his cheeks illuminated brighter than they had been. When Bon nodded Freddy gave out a quiet sigh. “I think I really like one of them, but keep it secret! A-and I’m not saying who!” He folded his arms and averted his eyes, he knew the amused expression Bon had would make him flustered. “‘Course, Fred.” He smirked, then tapped his chin in thought. “It’s Bonnie, right?”  
“W-what!?” Fred was nervous, desperate, but mostly embarrassed, the glow on his face rivaled that of the sun. “How did you-?”  
“Rabbits have always been the most attractive out of any animal,” He gave a prideful smirk. “I mean, I should know.”  
“That’s- that is stupid Bon!”  
Bon gasped dramatically and put his hand on his chest in mock offense. He crossed his arms and turned his head to the side. “Many deny the truth in hopes for a better answer!” He tittered, sending a teasing glance at his friend.

Toy Freddy sighed and looked back to where the withered animatronics were, only Bonnie remained. He took a couple of deep breaths- quite over dramatically- and marched up to the older animatronic. “Hey there!” Fred said cordially, waving as he walked up to Bonnie. “Greetings.” Bonnie’s cold eyes leafed through Freddy’s soul, trying to find his reason for speaking to him. Any shred of confidence Fred had vanished in an instant.  
If Toy Freddy could sweat, he’d be soaked. “Hey, uh, Bonnie... ” He coughed, trying to fit together the right words. “I would like- uh, y’know, to get to know you and your F-friends better, s-so, so maybe we could uh, be friends or acquaintances or uh y'know, just… Friendly…?” he rubbed his knuckles and averted his eyes. He was considerably taller than Bonnie, but he still felt very intimidated. Fred could hear the clicking of metal parts as Bonnie shifted his weight and leaned against the wall. Although the rabbit had no face to express with, he seemed exhausted, as if standing there was painful. Fred looked him over, trying to gather information. What was Bonnie trying to say? He spoke no words but his body language was communicating something. Freddy had never been good with communication, especially with adults. When he was on the stage, however, he felt free. He felt liberated, but now, he felt trapped. Had he said something wrong? He knew he was constantly saying wrong things. No one had to tell him, he knew. He could see that from questioning glances or rolls of the eye, from a sigh or words spoken under one’s breath. He prayed to whoever could hear that he didn’t mess up again.

“Why?”  
Toy Freddy snapped into reality, he looked up at Bonnie, meeting his eyes. He went to rub his knuckles but he stopped himself. “Because I think you guys… I think you guys are cool.” He murmured, still managing to make eye contact. Bonnie looked taken aback. “Really?” He shifted himself off the wall and took a few steps toward the bear, limping as he did so. His face contorted in an unreadable emotion.  
“Yes really!”  
“If you think I’m cool, you have terrible taste.”  
“Well uh-”  
Bonnie laughed, and Fred’s cheeks began to glow a gentle red color. His laugh was raspy and distorted, but it still sent a fuzzy feeling in the pit of Fred’s stomach. “Tell me, bear boy, what would you like to know about me?” The rabbit raised his arms, presenting himself.  
“Well I uh, y’know um, uh,” Fred rubbed his knuckles, trying to string together some words that might fit.  
“You wanted to get to know me, yes?”  
“Yes! Of course! Uh,” Fred’s cheeks lit up. “What… what do you like to do, do you have any hobbies?”  
Bonnie gave a pleased hum. “I was hoping you would ask that,” His eyes glinted with anticipation and excitement, even though his demeanor remained calm and intimidating. “Would you like me to show you, bear boy?” He purred, sending a teasing glance at the bear. Freddy chuckled nervously and agreed to go with him. 

The sound of squeaking metal and the clicking of old parts was something Freddy found oddly soothing as he followed Bonnie. The rabbit before him was limping clumsily and seemed to struggle keeping himself upright, his heavy paws seemed to slow him down. Fred was tempted to steady him, he seemed to be in a hurry, trying not to keep Freddy waiting. Or maybe he doesn’t want to keep himself waiting? Freddy thought as he walked next to his -hopefully- new found friend. Freddy smiled, he allowed himself to enjoy the thought that Bonnie was his friend. His mind wandered a tad, he thought about himself and the rest of the withered animatronics getting along. He thought about what it might be like to hold Bonnie’s hand, platonically of course. Maybe Bonnie might look into his eyes next, they would talk for a little while. Bonnie might brush his hand against Fred’s cheek, just friend stuff right? Maybe he would whisper something romantic, but as friends. Then, he would pin Fred against the wall, nuzzling into the bear’s neck while whispering complements, maybe he would grab Fred’s shoulders and-

“We’re here.” Freddy jerked, startled out of his romantic, er, friendly thoughts. They were inside of the backroom where the withered ones stayed. Withered Freddy and Foxy were in the back corner, leaning against each other, they whispered things to each other in a garbled mess only they could understand. Freddy gave a warm smile Bonnie’s way, then looked at Fred with the same smile. He nodded, letting Fred know that it was okay for him to be here. Foxy did not address either Bonnie or Fred, he was clearly annoyed that they had interrupted them.  
Bonnie gave them little mind and motioned to an old, rusted door then gave it a harsh tug with his good arm. It opened suddenly, and caught Bonnie off balance. As he stumbled back, Fred hurriedly grabbed his arms to steady him.“Are you okay?”  
“Thanks,” The rabbit responded, shrinking away from the bear’s touch, slightly embarrassed. Foxy garbled something at Bonnie, letting out something that seemed like a laugh, but Fred couldn’t tell by the distortion on Foxy’s voice. “That’s a lot coming from you Foxy,” Bonnie growled, clearly annoyed. Foxy put up his hands defensively and mumbled something.

“So uh, What were you going to show me Bonnie?” Fred coughed and nudged his rabbit friend. Bonnie wordlessly grabbed Fred’s hand and led him into the doorway, shutting the old door behind them. Fred was hit with a wave of nostalgia as he saw the old Parts and Service room. It was long and still had the arched ceiling with the skylights he remembered, but the ceiling had lots of water damage, making water drip slowly from the cracks, the skylights were opened and the otherwise dark room was teeming with sunlight. There were makeshift planter boxes made out of the old cabinets that used to hold parts and little random bits of tech. Some pots had been stolen from the kitchen to house little plants. There were many different types of flowers growing in some dirt-filled pizza boxes. There was a bird’s nest resting inside an unused Toy Chica mask that was hanging on the wall, the eggs inside it still unhatched.  
“Wow.” Fred breathed, he stared in wonder at it all, it must’ve taken years to get it to look so pretty. He took a couple steps forward, taking it all in. “What do you think?” Bonnie’s voice was low and quiet, as not to disturb the moment. “I think it’s beautiful!” Toy Freddy turned excitedly to face his rabbit friend, his cheeks glowing bright. “It’s amazing,” He sighed, still bubbling with wonder-filled excitement. “Why did you decide to do this?” The rabbit seemed surprised by the question, but happy to oblige nonetheless. “I like giving life to dead things, like what was done to me,” he paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts slowly and carefully. “I was dead, I was lost, but I was given life.” He took a deep breath in, looking around at his creation. “I hoped I could give this old room the same hope I was given, ” He stopped in thought for a moment “while keeping them from the hell I wasn’t spared.”  
Freddy looked in awe at the bunny before him, his cheeks glowing bright. “Gosh, that’s…” he looked into the rabbit’s eyes for a moment, an uncertainty in his movements as he moved to be closer to Bonnie. “Breathtaking.” He paused, realizing how close the two were. “Goodness! Sorry I overstepped my boundaries, I’m sorry-” The rabbit held a finger to his lips. “Don’t apologise, bear boy, I’m glad you enjoy my silly little hobbies.” He purred, slowly pulling away his finger and running it down the bear’s face and onto his chest. “Would you like to join me one day? I could really use the help,” There was a hopefulness in his voice that sent butterflies down Freddy’s stomach.  
“‘Course I could help!”  
“I would like the help, and it’ll give you a chance to get to know me, and the others.”  
Freddy rubbed his knuckles. He really wanted to hold Bonnie’s hand, he really wanted to tell him that he had a little crush on him for a while. But it was more than just that, he had this desperation to get to know him, he didn’t know why. Whenever he saw him something bubbled up inside and he just ignored it. He tried his best to not think about it, because he knew people would think it was wrong. There was a lot of stigma around swinging that way, and he was made for children, what would their parents think? Would he go out of commission like Mangle? What if Bonnie thought it was gross? He sighed, only one way to find out.  
”Hey Bonnie, can I- can I tell you something?”  
“Of course you can, dear”  
“I am… I like… uh- you are- um Y’know uh,” He hesitated. “I love, er- I mean I’m in love…” He sighed. “I love you? Yes, I love you.” He looked up from his hands and over at Bonnie, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed with a smug look on his “face”.  
“I already knew that, silly bear,” He cooed. “Do you think I can’t hear what you mutter under your breath? Or the way you’re always sneaking glances? All the signs were there, and they weren’t hard to find.” He didn’t seem upset or condescending, even so Freddy was completely deflated. He felt like he had been gutted and he was just sitting there waiting to die.  
“Goodness, bear boy, don’t look so depressed, I was going to ask if you wanted to be, y’know, romantic.” He put bluntly. Toy Freddy scooped up the rabbit in an embrace. “Yeah that’s nice,” the bear whispered, holding him tighter. “Yes.” 

“Fred, this is really nice, but we’ve been here for 10 minutes and I think you’ve cracked my endoskeleton”  
“Oh Gosh! I’m sorry!” He let the rabbit go, he had been enjoying himself too much.  
Bonnie awkwardly pressed his face against Fred’s, it took a second for him to realize what he was doing, but once he did he gently kissed the base of Bon’s face, butterflies erupting within him.  
“That was a lot more romantic in my head,” Bon chuckled, brushing his hand against Fred’s face. “It was just fine to me!” Fred exclaimed, excitedly looking at his partner.  
“You’re really dumb, and that’s adorable”  
“Uh, thanks! You’re, you have a nice face!”  
“I don’t have a face Fred.”  
“Uh...”

**Author's Note:**

> Eyo First work on Ao3
> 
> If you see any mistakes, please point them out!
> 
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
